Am I...a Doll ?
by GlycineBleumer
Summary: Well, this is my third Evangelion fic. It's about Rei, I hope you would want to TRY to read it. Please ???


  
Am I...A Doll ?  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : Evangelion is not mine, but this fic is mine. If you wanted to put it on your web, just e-mail me. I would be really happy if you wanted to send me a link to your web !^_^  
  
  
A.N. : This is going to be like 'I Am Not Your Doll', but there are some differences. Well, I wrote this in my spare time and it takes about fifteen minutes. It's faster than I Am Not Your Doll, so it MAY be a bit uglier. Well, I had just seen that in 'I Am Not Your Doll', there's no differences between Rei's voice and her heart's voice, so I made some variations in this one. Well, the one that have a dot like this '...???...' is Rei's voice, and the one that don't is her heart's voice. Understood ? Good, I just hoped you would like it ! ^_^   
  
  
  
Ok, on to the fic !  
  
  
----------*****#*****----------  
  
...Am I a doll...  
  
Yes you are !  
  
...But...I do have feelings...  
  
No you don't !  
  
...I...I do...  
  
No, you're only a doll !  
  
...But...I have feelings...for Ikari-kun...  
  
No, you are only taking him as the commander's son !  
  
...Yes...He is the commander's son...  
  
And you pity him !  
  
...No...He is nice...to everybody...  
  
What's the use, he is a baka  
  
...Why did you call him baka...  
  
Because he IS a baka  
  
...No...He is not a baka...  
  
Yes, he is !  
  
...No...He may not be smart...but he is not a baka...  
  
You stupid doll, if he's not smart that means he IS a baka !  
  
...No...Even though he is not smart...that doesn't mean that he's a baka...  
  
He is a baka  
  
...No...Of course not...Maybe you're the baka...  
  
What !?  
  
...You're the baka because you called someone baka even though that someone is truly NOT a baka...  
  
But he IS a baka and you're a doll  
  
...No...I am not a doll...  
  
Yes, you are the commander's doll  
  
...No...I am no one's doll...  
  
Yes, you are  
  
...No...Maybe you're a doll...but not me...  
  
No, I'm NOT !  
  
...Kaji treated you that way...  
  
No, he likes me ! He wouldn't treated me as a doll !  
  
...But he did...  
  
No, kaji didn't.   
  
...If you're not a doll...that means I'm not too...  
  
But yes, you're a doll !  
  
...No, I'm not...  
  
Yes you are !  
  
...What's your proof...  
  
You're a doll  
  
...Tell me what's your proof...  
  
You're a doll  
  
...Tell me...  
  
You're the commander's doll  
  
...How can you say that...  
  
You're only a doll  
  
...No, I'm not...I have feelings...  
  
You're a doll  
  
...No...  
  
You're a doll  
  
...No, I'm a...human...  
  
You're not a human  
  
...Yes I am...  
  
You're a monster  
  
...No...  
  
You're a doll  
  
...No...I'm a human...  
  
You're not born  
  
...How...How did you know...  
  
You're made  
  
...Tell me how did you know...  
  
You're made  
  
...Tell me from who...  
  
Humans are not made  
  
...Yes...humans are born...But even though I'm made...I'm a human too...  
  
Dolls are made  
  
...I...I AM made...but I'm not a doll...  
  
Humans are born  
  
...Stop talking...  
  
Dolls are not born  
  
...Shut up...  
  
Humans are not made  
  
...Leave...  
  
Dolls are made  
  
...I'm made...that...makes me a doll...  
  
Yes, You're a doll  
  
...I'm a doll...  
  
Only a doll  
  
...The commander's doll...  
  
Not a human  
  
...A doll...  
  
A monster  
  
...NO !...  
  
Only a doll  
  
...I may not be born...But I'm a human...  
  
No, You're not  
  
...I am a human...because Shinji think that I'm a human...  
  
That didn't make you a human, he is only a baka  
  
...Yes I AM...  
  
No, you're not  
  
...Yes, I am....  
  
No, you're not  
  
...I am not a doll...I'd never been a doll...And I wouldn't ever be a doll...Because...I'm a human...And I will always be...  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
----------*****#*****----------  
  
  
A.N. : So, how is it ? It's longer than 'I'm Not Your Doll', Isn't it ? Well, I think this fic happens when Rei III is in her room all alone. Now, I'd written this fic until finish and all you had to do is write a review. I don't need a very long review, I only need your comment and critics. Is it a deal ? Now, Please review !!! Flamers are excepted   
  



End file.
